


Loyalties Lie in the Shadows

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Caring Jason Todd, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Loyalty, Pain, Parental Abuse, Protective Family, Protective Jason Todd, Spying, Tim Drake is Robin, Tim drake needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: Jack Drake works for The Criminal Underworld in Gotham and Tim Drake wants to take him down. He uses Jason to do it because he does not what Dick or Bruce knowing that he is abused.





	Loyalties Lie in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoy :)  
> 10-21-18 Just edited some tags

In any line of work, it’s important to know where your loyalties lie. That is what Tim Drake knew was a fact of life. When it came to his father, Jack’s loyalties lay with the underground of Gotham.

Tim knows this, because of all the criminals that show up to the Drake household on a regular basis. Tim has been gathering evidence to put his father away during his time as Robin, and Red Hood was handling the goons.  

Tim had passed the information he had to Jason’s contacts, and within a few hours they were put in jail. Tim knew he was putting himself at risk, but to him it was worth it.

* * *

The reason why it was worth it, was because Tim was being abused by Jack. The abuse consisted of broken bones, bruises, and no food for a while. The only way the abuse was avoided was, if Tim did well in school and helped out with his father’s company.

Tim knew that, it was likely Jack would find out eventually. Tim was willing to give up his life if it meant Jack payed for his crimes.

* * *

Tim sneaks out to Wayne Manor late that night, and slips inside through Dick’s open window and heads into the Bat-Cave.

“Hey Tim, you ready to head out?” Dick asked, as Tim entered the Bat-Cave.

Tim nods, “Yeah, let’s do this.”

* * *

They leave the Bat-Cave and head to the Police Station.

“Robin, patrol the northern side of Gotham. Nightwing, the west. I’ll do the south and east. We’ll meet back here at midnight.” Bruce says.  

The boys nod and set off.

* * *

Tim ends up in Jason’s part of town, and heads to where Red Hood is usually spotted. The old abandoned gun-store.

Jason is up there when Tim arrives.

“Jason, we need to talk.” Tim says, trying to sound authoritative, but he could feel himself trembling.

“Replacement, what do you want?” Jason inquires, sounding annoyed.

Tim pulled out a folder that he had concealed in his costume and hands it to Jason.

“These are your next targets. Be careful, but quick about it.” Tim stated sternly.

“You’re the one that has been giving me targets, why?!” Jason says shocked.

“My father works with The Criminal Underground, I’ve been gathering information when I’m on patrol, and passing it on to your associates.” Tim states.

“What has your father done?” Jason inquires.

“Mostly robberies, hiring hit-man, planning murders, just to name a few.” Tim replies.

“Why trust me with this?” Jason asked.

“Because the two of us were part of the same situation.” Tim states matter-of-factly.

Before Jason can reply, Tim disappears into the night.

* * *

Jason Todd was never a person who was ever worried about anything, but what Replacement had said last night had him curious.

Jason spied on the Drake household. For a while, things seem normal, until one night.

* * *

“GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU BRAT!!” Jack shouted, as he chased Tim throughout the house.

Jason follows Jack’s gaze and sees Tim battered, bruised, and covered in blood. Tim is limping and trying to stay out of site.

The next thing Jason knows, Jack has spotted Tim and has pinned him up against the wall, by his throat.

* * *

Wasting no time, Jason climbs up the side of the house and punches-out a window.

“You will pay for ratting me out!” Jack shouts, squeezing Tim’s neck tighter with every word.

Jason pulls out his gun and fires a shot into the ceiling. Then there is silence, until Jason growls out a command to Jack.

“Let him go, right now.”

Jack freezes and drops Tim instantly. Tim crumbles to the ground in a heap.

Jason steps closer until he‘s face-to-face with Jack. Then, Jason speaks in a voice that says, he means business.

“Good, now get out.” Jason orders.

Jack cowers and scurries away.

* * *

Jason walks over to Tim and kneels down in front of him.

“You okay, Baby Bird?”

Tim nods.

Then, Jason pulls Tim into his arms and leaves the house.

* * *

Jason brings Tim back to his apartment to patch him up. Once they’re inside Jason places Tim onto the couch.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Tim says hoarsely.

Jason leaves the room for a few seconds, then he returns with some supplies, then kneels down in front of Tim.

“Okay Baby Bird, what do you want me to check-out first?” Jason inquires.

Tim gestures to his neck with his hands.

Jason pulls off Tim’s shirt to inspect the damage.

Jason can see the imprints of Jack’s fingertips on his neck. The bruises are purple and black, thankfully it doesn’t look like Jack manage to crush Tim’s neck.

Jason goes to the fridge and pulls out some ice-packs and places them on Tim’s neck.

Then, Jason looks at the wounds on Tim’s chest. The wounds are minor, mostly just cuts nothing that needs stitches, as far as Jason can tell.

“Is there anything else?” Jason asked.

“No.” Tim replies.

“Alright, try and get some sleep, we’ll talk in the morning.” Jason says.

Tim nods and closes his eyes.

Jason decides to stay with Tim, in case he needs anything. Jason sits beside Tim, pulls him into a hug, and falls asleep.

* * *

Sunlight fills the room by the time Jason opens his eyes. He looks over at Tim, he‘s still asleep. He looks so peaceful, it’s hard to imagine that the events of last night actually happened.

Jason stands up, stretches and heads-off to prepare breakfast.

* * *

When Tim awakens, the smell of food fills the air. Tim sits-up and tries to remember where he is. The events of last night come back in a flash.

Tim wonders what’ll happen now. It’s risky to go back home, and going to Bruce will without a doubt, make Jason uneasy. He could try to live on his own, but the odds are that, Jack has already reported him missing. So the question is, what now?

* * *

“Hey Baby Bird, I made breakfast.” Jason says.

“Thank you.” Tim says, as he gets up and heads to the table.

Tim sits down and then he starts eating. Once he’s done, Jason stands up and walks around the table, then stops in front of Tim, then Jason speaks.

“So what now?”

“I don’t know, everything is such a mess right now.” Tim replies.

“What happened last night?” Jason inquires.

“Jack found the evidence I collected and went berserk, if you hadn’t shown up and intervened, I have no doubt that I would’ve died.” Tim says matter-of-factly.

“This is what you meant when you said we were part of the same situation, isn’t it?” Jason asks.

Tim nods, “I figured that would intrigue you enough to investigate.”

“Are you going to tell Bruce, or Dick?” Jason inquires.

Tim let’s out a sigh, “I’ll have to, they’re probably already panicking because I’m missing.” Tim says.  

“You want me to be there?” Jason asks.

Tim nods, trembling like a leaf.

Jason pulls Tim into a hug and silently promises that, he will protect Tim no matter what.

* * *

When Jason and Tim tell Bruce and Dick what happen they are livid, and take action immediately. By the end of it all, Tim is part of the Wayne family and Jason has moved back in. Tim is happy that, he has a real family now. One that loves him and will protect him no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
